dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Dune Encyclopedia)
The timeline represents events chronicled in Willis E. McNelly's Dune Encyclopedia, an'' in universe document'' supposedly published in the year 15540 AG. It is intentionally vague in places - especially regarding events in early human history. This page is part of a series of different Dune Timelines. Before Guild ;19000 :Early humans civilizations on Terra. ;16500 :Aleksandr creates the First Empire. ;16400 :Rise of the Roman Empire which conquers the known world, except for China. ;16000 :Fall of the Roman Empire ;15800 :After provincial rebellins and minor jihads, the Imperial Seat retreats to Byzantium. ;14700 :The Great Struggle, begins the Century Without an Emperor. ;14608 :Discoveries in America. Madrid attains the status of the Imperial Seat. ;14512 :Battle of Englichannel. Imperial Seat moves to London. ;14500 :The Golden Age of Invention begins (radio, television, atomics, rocketry, genetics, computer). ;14400 :China joins the Empire. ;14255 :An intraprovincial war culminates in the first use of atomics. Imperial Seat moves to Washington. ;14200 :The Golden Age of Invention ends. 14100 :The Little Diaspora begins. The solar system is colonized. ;13600 :Due to colonization, the Terran population is reduced to 20 to 1. ;13402 :After a planetoid strikes Terra, Ceres becomes the Imperial Seat. ;13402-13399 :The Rescue of the Treasures from Terra. ;13360 :Terra is re-seeded. By Imperial edict it is set aside as a natural park. ;13004 :Verifax Marktoo discovers the suspensor-nullification effect. ;12200 :Empire of Ten Worlds, which suffers from strained communications. ;11200 :Empire of a Thousand Worlds, with diffusal of the Imperial power. ;11105 :A rebellion destroys Ceres and the Imperial Seat ceases to exist. Age of Pretenders begins. ;11100-7562 :Age of Ten Thousand Emperors or "The Great Dark Ages". ;7585 :Invention of the ornithopterOrnithopter ;7600 :Thinkers' RebellionOrnithopter ;7593 :I.V. Holtzman born on Liesco II. ;7565 :In an ornithopter accident, Holtzman is disabled and cyborged. ;7562 :Holtzman escapes his hospital; he reveals the "wave-effect" nature of the suspensor- nullification device. ;7556 :Holtzman severely damaged and thrown into a cometary orbit. Communications with him are lost. ;7562 :The Great Dark Ages end with the Holtzman Effect which allows immediate communication. The Wars of Reunification begin. ;5022 :The Wars end and Ladislaus the Great unites the Empire of Ten Thousand Worlds and begins the First Golden Age. ;3832 :Holtzman reappears at Liesco, and presents the Planar Effect theory for construction of the Defensive Shield ;3678 :The Silicon Plague or "Death of the Machines." The Golden Age ends and the Little Dark Ages begin. ;2000 :New plague-resistant conductor and developed, ending te Dark Ages. The Return of Computers or Second Reunification. ;1970 :Holtzman reappears, and presents his Unified Theory. ;1800 ;Culmination of the Second Reunification. The Second Golden Age begins. ;c. 700 :The first anti-computer pogroms. ;711 :Tensions increase between program mites and humanity-firsters ;480 : According to legend, Ampoliros sets off.Legend of Ampoliros ;400 :The Second Golden Age ends. ;200 :Riding the tensions, Jehanne Butler leads the Butlerian Jihad/DE. ;108 :Holtzman returns and is destroyed by forces of the Jihad as the last thinking machine/DE. End of the Butlerian Jihad. ;c. 100 ;Aurelius Venport/DE leads Ixians refugees of the Jihad to Tupile. ;88 :The Battle of Corrin/DE :Sheuset I Costin I, the first Padishah Emperor/DEList ;70 :Henoor I Salusa I ;86 :In reward for aiding the House Corrino/DE, Demetrios Atreides is made Baron of Tantalos. Foundation of House Atreides/DE. ;84 :Norma Cevna makes the first melange/DE-guided journey through hyperspace. ;14 :Corrin I Palaigo becomes Emperor. ;12 :Saudir I The Great becomes Emperor. ;10 :Corpus Luminis Praenuntiantis begins negotiations with the Empire. The Great Financial Synod begins on Aerarium IV. ;5 :The Synod is completed. CHOAM/DE is founded. ;0 :The Lion Throne/DE, the Spacing Guild/DE and CHOAM (as the arm of the Landsraad) combine to form the Imperium/DE. After Guild ;70 A.G. :Henoor II Negara I becomes Emperor ;3 :Elrood I Al-Aziz becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;104 :Alman I becomes Emperor House of Saluso Corrino ;123 :Saudir II Negara II becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;184 :Alman II becomes Emperor ;206 :Alman III becomes Emperor :Estil I becomes Emperor House of Saluso Corrino ;207 :Elrood II "Menemtahe" I becomes Emperor again thanks to Thomas Atreides. He is made Duke of Jaddua. ;236 :Rugo I Saluso II becomes Emperor ;240 :Wensic I "Menemtahe" II becomes Emperor ;337 :The Great Convention/DE is ratified. House of Alman Corrino ;345 :Alman IV becomes Emperor ;365 :Wallach I becomes Emperor House of al-Qair ;369 :Baste Henli I al-Qair becomes Emperor ;385 :The Lishash Rebellion. ;388 :Rebellion is crushed, being the last significant armed resistance against the Empire. House of Rautha :Saudir III usurps the throne. He designates Salusa Secundus/DE as prison planet. House of Alman Corrino ;390 :Wallach I is restored. He uses Salusa Secundus as a training ground for the Sardaukar/DE. House of Saluso Corrino ;416 :Sheuset II Costin II becomes Emperor House of Rautha ;445 :Saudir IV becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;451 :Wallach I returns once more to the throne. ;453 :Avelard I becomes Emperor ;459 :Saluso III becomes Emperor ;477 :Corrin II becomes Emperor ;482 :Shaddam I becomes Emperor ;548 :Villish Saluso IV becomes Emperor ;549 :Shaddam I is restored to the throne. House of al-Qair ;549 :Harmon I al-Qair becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;553 :Ezhar I Palaigodes becomes Emperor House of al-Qair protectorate ;556 :Kalus I al-Qair becomes Regent. ;561 :Kalus I serves as Protector. ;575 :Harmon II al-Qair serves as Protector. House of Alman Corrino ;603 :Audrii I becomes Emperor ;669 :Sheuset III becomes Emperor ;745 :Saudir V becomes Emperor ;803 :Alia I Salusa becomes Emperor ;883 :Corrin III becomes Emperor ;889 :Elrood III becomes Emperor ;933 :Wallach II becomes Emperor ;995 :Audrii II becomes Emperor House of Feyd ;1027 :Feyd I usurps the throne ;1051 :Estil II becomes Emperor ;1099 :Feyd II becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino :Josif I becomes Emperor ;1134 :Regent and Landsraad President Yahya bin Isa becomes Emperor ;1145 :Ezhar II becomes Emperor ;1188 :Istaivan or Ivan I becomes Emperor ;1221 :Mikael I the Builder becomes Emperor ;1234 :Gilbertus Albans/DE founds the order of Mentats/DE on the planet Septimus. ;c. 1244 :The order of Mentats move to Tleilax/DE. ;1265 :Saluso V becomes Emperor. ;1352 :Elrood IV becomes Emperor. ;1428 :Leto I becomes Emperor. ;1487 :Imperial Seat moves to Kaitain/DE. ;1530 :Wensic II becomes Emperor. ;1538 :Henoor III becomes Emperor. The Regency ;1604 :Landsraad President Sa'ad Khumali is elected as Emperor. ;1616 :Esteban Borges becomes Emperor. ;1622 :Juan Borges becomes Emperor. ;1624 :Avelard II Mustami becomes Emperor. ;1647 :Maria I Mustami becomes Empress. ;1680 :Mustami is forced to resign. Damiano Fulgencio becomes Regent but also resigns after 2 weeks. Interregnum A loosely organized committee of Great Houses/DE rules the Landsraad (Interregnum) First House of Corrin Corrino ;1701 :Corrin IV becomes Emperor. Era of the Princes begins. ;1735 :Irulon I becomes Emperor. ;1846 :Corrin V becomes Emperor. ;1848 :Saudir or Sidir VI becomes Emperor. ;1860 :Corrin V returns to the throne. ;1877 :Sidir VI] returns to the throne. ;1882 :Corrin V returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1884 :Ezhar III becomes Emperor. ;1886 :Sidir VI returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1892 :Audrii III becomes Emperor. ;1897 :Corrin V returns to the throne (4th reign) :Corrin VI becomes Emperor. ;1908 :Corrin V returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1919 :Corrin VII becomes Emperor. ;1935 :Sidir VI returns to the throne (4th reign) :Corrin VI returns to the throne (2nd reign) :Corrin V returns to the throne (6th reign) ;1937 :Audrii III returns to the throne (2nd reign) ;1938 :Corrin V returns to the throne (7th reign) ;1940 :Costin III becomes Emperor. ;1955 :Sidir VII becomes Emperor. ;1955 :Corrin V returns to the throne (8th reign) ;1956 :Negara III becomes Emperor. ;1961 :Audrii III returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1963 :Menemtahe III becomes Emperor. ;1963 :Sidir VI returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1965 :Corrin V returns to the throne (9th reign) ;1969 :Audrii III returns to the throne (4th reign) :Costin IV becomes Emperor. ;1977 :Menemtahe IV becomes Emperor. ;1984 :Costin IV returns to the throne ;1988 :Menemtahe IV returns to the throne ;1990 :Audrii III returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1993 :Menemtahe IV returns to the throne (3rd reign) :Costin V becomes Emperor. ;2000 :Sidir VIII becomes Emperor. ;2066 :Sidir IX becomes Emperor. ;2075 :Costin VI becomes Emperor. ;2113 :Menemtahe V becomes Emperor. :Sidir X becomes Emperor. ;2144 :Sidir XI becomes Emperor. ;2159 :Costin VII becomes Emperor. ;2169 :Sidir XII becomes Emperor. ;2188 :Sidir XIII becomes Emperor. ;2191 :Maximos Atreides is killed by Sidir XIII's :(2 months later) Peleus Atreides poisons Sidir. End of the Era of the Princes. Interregnum :A second Interregnum with Landsraad rule begins. House of Shahrukh Corrino ;2197 :Shahrukh Kenric I becomes Emperor. ;2238 :Basil I Yusuf becomes Emperor. ;2249 :Ismal Kenric II becomes Emperor. ;2282 :Kemal Basil II becomes Emperor. ;2321 :Kenman I Mahmud becomes Emperor. ;2333 :Rukhash [[Kenton I becomes Emperor. ;2372 :Hamin [[Costin VIII becomes Emperor. ;2385 :Basil III al-Tam "The Blue" becomes Emperor. ;2391 :Regent Harmhab Menemtahe VI usurps the throne. ;2395 :Kenric III al-Kam becomes Emperor. ;2411 :Alia II becomes Empress. House of Halleck Corrino ;2413 :Halleck I becomes Emperor. ;2458 :Halleck II becomes Emperor. ;2541 :Avelard III becomes Emperor. ;2542 :Ezhar IV becomes Emperor. ;2579 :Avelard IV becomes Emperor. ;2599 :Halleck III becomes Emperor. ;2638 :Avelard V becomes Emperor. ;2640 :Sheuset IV becomes Emperor. ;2643 :Avelard VI becomes Emperor. ;2650 :Halleck IV usurps the throne. ;266 :Audrii IV becomes Emperor. ;2675 :The Triumvirate of Ratibor Beskid, Phidias Latzko and Eli Dupleix. ;2698 :Ratibor Beskid dies. House of Sidir Corrino ;2700 :Sidir XIV Estil III becomes Emperor. ;2704 :Phidias Latzko dies. ;2706 :Eli Dupleix dies. ;2727 :Corrin VIII becomes Emperor. ;2756 :Elrood V becomes Emperor. ;2800 :Elrood V gives Poritrin/DE (Epsilon Alangue III) to House Maros. Siridar Baron Charles Mikarrol of Terra sends two million Zensunni/DE to populate the planet. Zensunni Migration begins. ;2836 :Alia III becomes Empress. ;2838 :Ghanim becomes Emperor. ;2842 :Irulon II becomes Emperor. ;2954 :Shaddam II becomes Emperor. ;3115 :Saluso VI The Tragic becomes Emperor. ;3122 :Corrin IX becomes Emperor. ;3207 :Dunamis becomes Empress. House of Alman Corrino ;3310 :Alman V The Wise becomes Regent. ;3336 :Alman V becomes Emperor. :Corrin X becomes Emperor. ;3351 :Alman VI becomes Emperor. ;3367 :The first recorded instance of a War of Assassins/DE: House Harkonnen/DE vs House Pardee.War of Assassins ;3375 :House Pardee virtually obliterated. ;3405 :Sheuset V becomes Emperor. ;3410 :Alman VII becomes Emperor. ;3413 :Alia IV marries her brother and becomes Empress. becomes Emperor. ;3441 :Alia IV dies. ;3449 :Saluso VII becomes Emperor. House of Shi-Lang Protectorate ;3522 :James Shi-lang becomes Protector. ;3536 :House Masudi was executed and extinct. Interregnum ;3544 :Shi-lang's office ends. Beginning of an Interregnum. House of Ghulan Corrino ;3584 :Henli II bin Ghulan becomes Emperor. ;3636 :Irulon III becomes Emperor. ;3678 :Sidir XV becomes Emperor. ;3715 :Henli III becomes Emperor. ;3740 :Henli IV becomes Emperor. :Henli V usurps the throne for 3 days. House of Saluso Henoor Corrino ;3743 :Henoor IV becomes Emperor. ;3749 :Corrin XI becomes Emperor. ;3838 :Sheuset or Sheset VI becomes Emperor. ;3844 :Sheset VII becomes Emperor. ;3898 :Wensic III becomes Emperor. ;3903 :Saluso VIII becomes Emperor. ;3911 :Audrii V becomes Emperor. ;3912 :Sheset VIII becomes Emperor. ;3940 :Elrood VI becomes Emperor. ;4013 :Lotto becomes Empress. House of Anders Corrino ;4037 :Erik I Andersson becomes Emperor. ;4045 :Erik II becomes Emperor. ;406l :Anders I becomes Emperor. ;4062 :Erik III becomes Emperor. ;4070 :Maria II becomes Empress. ;4077 :Josif II becomes Emperor. ;4099 :Josif III becomes Emperor. ;4128 :Erick IV becomes Emperor. ;4171 :Alia V becomes Empress. ;4250 :Rugo II becomes Emperor. ;4252 :Wallach III becomes Emperor. ;4260 :Kenric IV becomes Emperor. ;4269 :Kenric V becomes Emperor. ;4293 :Kenman II becomes Emperor. ;4344 :Alman VIII becomes Emperor. ;4354 :Wallach IV becomes Emperor. ;4355 :Alman VIII returns to the throne. ;4359 :Count Isfahan serves as Regent. :Alman VIII returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;4362 :Vasili Medvedev serves as Regent. ;4366 :Alman VIII returns to the throne (4th reign). ;4366 :Wallach IV returns to the throne (2nd reign). ;4367 :Wallach IV reigns as Avelard VII. ;4375 :Alman VIII returns to the throne (5th reign). ;4375 :Duke Harilan of Iasi becomes Regent. First Republic ;4381 :Harilan's office ends. Beginning of the First Republic. House of Ezhar Corrino ;4404 :Ezhar V usurps the throne. ;4411 :Ezhar's office ends. House of Menemtahe Corrino ;4481 :Menemtahe VII claims the throne. ;4482 :Menemtahe's office ends. ;4492 :Poritrin is given to House Alexin. The Sardaukar are sent to remove the Zensunni, sending five million to Bela Tegeuse and five million to Salusa Secundus. House of Costin Corrino ;4506 :Costin IX briefly claims the throne. House of Atreus Corrino ;4552 :Atreus becomes Emperor. End of the First Republic. ;4641 :Mikael II The Depraved becomes Emperor. Second Republic 4670 4813 AG]] ;4670 :Mikael abdicates and retires to a monastery. Second Republic begins. House of Daryai Corrino ;4722 :Daryai Ezhar VI claims the throne. ;4731 :Elim becomes Emperor. House of Atreus Corrino ;4813 :Mikael II is restored from cryogenic suspension and returns to the throne. End of the Second Republic. ;4888 :Mikael III becomes Emperor. ;4892 :Mikael IV becomes Emperor. ;4897 :Mikael V becomes Emperor. ;4899 :Mikael VI becomes Emperor. ;4913 :Mikael II returns to the throne (3rd reign) 4915 AG]] Age of Pretenders (Imperium) ;4915 :Avelard VIII Sulaiman becomes Emperor for 2 weeks. :Imposter Corrin XII becomes Emperor for 2 days). :Lord Protector Sidir XVI becomes Emperor. ;4916 :Alver I Reginaud becomes Emperor for 4 hours. :Audrii VI becomes Emperor for 3 months. ;4917 :Liard becomes Emperor for 5 weeks. :Turenne becomes Emperor for 10 days. :Duke Protector Phyfe becomes Emperor. ;4919 :Layard Menemtahe VIII becomes Emperor. ;4921 :Biron Rhibera becomes Emperor for 1 day. :Julian becomes Emperor for 6 weeks. Follows the Third Republic. Third Republic Second House of Corrin Corrino ;4935 :Corrin XIII becomes Emperor. End of the Third Republic. ;5017 :Henoor V becomes Emperor. ;5062 :Corrin XIV becomes Emperor. ;5122 :First Face Dancers/DE appear as entertainers at the Court of Corrin XIV. ;5207 :Jaunvarai I becomes Emperor. ;5225 :Ezhar VII becomes Emperor. ;5295 :Ezhar VII releases the Zensunni on Salusa Secundus, sending them to Ishia/DE (Beta Tygri II). ;5307 :Destrym becomes Emperor. Third Protectorate ;5321 :Kelal Djordjevich becomes Protector. ;5420 :Theron I Papshvili becomes Protector. ;5474 :Ashot Gregorian becomes Protector. ;5511 :Kernels Karamtsev becomes Protector. ;5582 :Harisy Ableman becomes Protector. ;5615 :Koroi Muratomi becomes Protector. ;5618 :Lamia Westring becomes Protector. ;5660 :Teimuraz Bagration becomes Protector. House of Bagrat Corrino ;5670 :Teimuraz I becomes Emperor. :Josifa becomes Empress. ;5722 :Bagrat I becomes Emperor. ;5738 :Teimuraz II becomes Emperor. ;5756 :Bagrat II becomes Emperor. ;5794 :Bagrat III becomes Emperor. House of Shaddam Corrino ;5801 :Shaddam III becomes Emperor. ;5859 :Forbin I becomes Emperor. ;5919 :Corrin XV becomes Emperor. ;5944 :Qabus becomes Emperor. ;5980 :Estil IV becomes Emperor. ;5999 :Irulon IV becomes Emperor. ;6049 AG :Zensunni on Bela Tegeuse are transported, most to Harmonthep, and the others to Rossak (Alces Minor V). ;6062 :Estil V becomes Emperor. ;6072 :Alia VI becomes Empress. House of Estil Corrino ;6205 :Estil VI becomes Emperor. ;6231 :Irulon V becomes Emperor. ;6236 :Estil VII becomes Emperor. ;6249 :Corrin XVI becomes Emperor. ;6262 :Herold becomes Emperor. ;6285 :Letoor becomes Emperor. ;6300 :Kenrod I becomes Emperor. ;6301 :Estival I usurps the throne. ;6303 :Jesrum becomes Emperor. ;6316 :Kenrod II becomes Emperor. ;6349 :Jesrod becomes Emperor. ;6391 :Jestin becomes Emperor. ;6424 :Malcom Sidir XVII becomes Emperor. ;6458 :Faradh I becomes Emperor. ;6509 :Gamis Kenrod II becomes Emperor. ;ca. 6600 AG :A Sayyadina on Rossak discovers a plant whose ingestion unlocks the "voices within." ;6615 :Jesric becomes Emperor. ;663 :Corrin XVII becomes Emperor. ;6691 :Malcor Kenrod IV becomes Emperor. ;6708 :Jefri Saluso IX becomes Emperor. ;6732 :Wenlian becomes Emperor. ;ca. 6800 AG :Harmonthep (satellite of Delta Pavonis), is destroyed by unknown causes. House of Forbin Corrino ;6812 :Forbin II becomes Emperor. Fourth Republic ;6826 :Forbin ends his office. Fourth Republic begins. House of Forbin Corrino ;6828 :Forbin II returns to the throne. End of the Fourth Republic. ;6835 :Wensic IV becomes Emperor. ;6855 :Forbin II returns to the throne(3rd reign). ;6865 :Jasmine becomes Empress. ;6865 :Thibaut or Theobald I becomes Emperor. ;6874 :Corrin XVIII Thibaut II becomes Emperor. ;6892 :Harmon III becomes Emperor. ;6898 :Thibaut III becomes Emperor. :Hugo Corrin XIX becomes Emperor. ;6913 :Corbin I becomes Emperor. ;6966 :Harmon IV becomes Emperor. :Faradh II becomes Emperor. ;6987 :Corbin II becomes Emperor. ;7045 :Faradh III becomes Emperor. ;7071 :Thibaut IV becomes Emperor. ;7115 :Lemuli Forbin III becomes Emperor. ;7118 :Thibaut V becomes Emperor. ;7164 :Faradh IV becomes Emperor. ;7165 :Mandoval Corbin III usurps the throne. ;7188 :Faradh IV returns to the throne. ;7190 :Faradh V becomes Emperor. House of Irulon Corrino ;7190 :Irulon VI becomes Emperor. ;7193 :Zensunni on Rossak buy passage to Arrakis from the Spacing Guild. By this time, all Zensunni from both Ishia and Rossak have reached Arrakis. ;7255 :Rugo III becomes Emperor. ;7318 :Maria III becomes Empress. ;7332 :Tomas Faradh VI becomes Emperor. ;7401 :Kenrod V becomes Emperor. ;7415 :Henli VI becomes Emperor. House Of Hajus Corrino ;7426 :Fredhrick I al-Hajus becomes Emperor (the first Padishah). ;7456 :Fredhrick II and Alia VII become Emperors. ;7519 :Sidir XVIII becomes Emperor. ;7537 :Avelard IX becomes Emperor. ;7551 :Avelard X becomes Emperor. ;7603 :Kalus II becomes Emperor. ;7628 :Fredhrick III becomes Emperor. ;7637 :Avelard XI becomes Emperor. ;7651 :Elrood VII becomes Emperor. ;7700 :Alman IX becomes Emperor. ;7711 :Istaivan II becomes Emperor. ;7746 :Avelard XII becomes Emperor. ;7775 :Fredhrick IV Istaivan III becomes Emperor. ;7782 :Avelard XIII becomes Emperor. ;7798 :Fredhrick V becomes Emperor. ;7849 :Fredhrick VI becomes Emperor. ;7893 :Fredhrick VII becomes Emperor. ;7940 :Audrii VII becomes Emperor. ;7992 :Audrii VIII becomes Emperor. ;7993 :Hajus I becomes Emperor. ;7997 :Fredhrick VIII becomes Emperor. ;7998 :Audrii IX becomes Emperor for 4 months. :Fredhrick VIII returns to the throne. ;8003 :Fredhrick IX becomes Emperor. House of Tiiopa'it Corrino ;8008 :Tiiopa'it Roonaladh I becomes Emperor. ;8035 :Estival II becomes Emperor. ;8068 :Wensic V becomes Emperor. ;8071 :Alver II becomes Emperor. ;8088 :Theron II becomes Emperor. ;8107 :Roonaladh II becomes Emperor. ;8140 :Anders II becomes Emperor. ;8144 :Lannes becomes Emperor. ;8145 :Wensicia becomes Empress. ;8147 :Hemming Sidir XIX becomes Emperor. ;8153 :Irulan I becomes Empress. ;8193 :War of Assassins between House Steinhauser and House Boudreau. ;8194 :Wensic VI becomes Emperor. ;8195 :Feud between Steinhauser and Boudreau ends. ;8216 :Chalic I becomes Emperor. ;8225 :Wensic VII becomes Emperor. ;8277 :Chalic II becomes Emperor. ;8292 :Cimon becomes Emperor. ;8293 :Estival III becomes Emperor. ;8300 :Irulan II becomes Empress. ;8344 :Geoffroi I Theron III becomes Emperor. ;8349 :Hainal I becomes Emperor. ;8363 :Estival IV becomes Emperor. ;8414 :Estival V becomes Emperor. ;8455 :Hainal II becomes Emperor. ;8465 :Estival VI becomes Emperor. ;8499 :Geoffroi II becomes Emperor. :Welman Irulon VII becomes Emperor. ;8506 :Geoffroi II returns to the throne. ;8511 :Irulon VIII becomes Emperor. ;8539 :Kenrod VI becomes Emperor. ;8561 :Wensic VIII becomes Emperor. ;8588 :Estival VII becomes Emperor. ;8590 :Wensic IX becomes Emperor. :Hainal III usurps the throne. ;8609 :Chalk III becomes Emperor. ;8611 :Alver III becomes Emperor. ;8637 :Hainal IV becomes Emperor. ;8659 :Alman X becomes Emperor. ;866 :Karladh becomes Emperor. ;8672 :Roonaladh III becomes Emperor. ;8677 :Paulos XVI Atreides becomes head of the House. House of Hajus Elrood Corrino ;8708 :Elrood VIII becomes Emperor. ;8711 :House Atreides is awarded the Siridar-Dukedom of Caladan. ;8715 :Avelard XIV becomes Emperor. ;8722 : Paulos completes Castle CaladanHouse Atreides ;8732 :Avelard XV becomes Emperor. ;8749 :Kallistos III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8751 :Ezhar VII becomes Emperor. ;8754 :Audrii X becomes Emperor. ;8762 :Audrii XI becomes Emperor. ;8774 :Avelard XVI becomes Emperor. ;8787 :War of Assassins between House Choi, House Dwyer and House Ferguson. ;8788 :Fredhrick XI becomes Emperor. ;8799 :Basilios II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8805 :Fredhrick XII becomes Emperor. ;8818 :Paulos XVII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8820 :Delos Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8825 :Theseus VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8835 :Jaunvarai II becomes Emperor. ;8843 :After years of bloodbath and weakened Choi, Dwyer and Ferguson, emperor Jaunvarai II intercedes to end the conflict. ;8862 :Demetrios XX Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8904 :Herakles Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8911 :Fredhrick XIII becomes Emperor. ;8923 :Corrin XX becomes Emperor. ;8925 :Basilios III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8961 :Philippos XI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8974 :Fredhrick XIV becomes Emperor. ;8976 :Fredhrick XV becomes Emperor. ;8977 :Minos IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8978 :Herakles Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8989 :Odusseus IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8998 :Josif IV becomes Emperor. ;9004 :Nestor VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9055 :Philippos XII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9071 :Ezhar VIII becomes Emperor. ;9090 :Fredhrick XVI becomes Emperor. ;9116 :Perseus VII Atreides usurps the throne but Philippos is restored. ;9123 :Demetrios XXI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9127 :Fredhrick XVII becomes Emperor. :Avelard XVII becomes Regent. ;9149 :Avelard becomes Emperor. ;9151 :Josif V becomes Emperor. ;9171 :Corrin XXI becomes Emperor. :Avelard XVIII becomes Emperor. ;9173 :Philippos XIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9174 :Ezhar IX becomes Emperor. ;9222 :Orestes II Atreides becomes head of the House. :Tovat Gwinsted compiles pre-Butlerian legends in The Chronicles of the Conquerors. ;9235 :Corrin XXII becomes Emperor. ;9249 :Menelaos V Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9268 :Alexandros VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9294 :Ezhar X becomes Emperor. ;9301 :Henoor VI becomes Emperor. :Orestes III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9328 :Ezhar XI becomes Emperor. ;9355 :Philippos XIV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9381 :Ezhar XII becomes Emperor. ;9424 :Sheset IX becomes Emperor. ;9441 :Henoor VII becomes Emperor. ;9449 :Arislakes I Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9458 :Pausanias XXII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9471 :Ezhar XIII becomes Emperor. ;9493 :Josif VI becomes Emperor. ;9499 :Avelard XIX becomes Emperor. ;9530 :Audrii XII becomes Emperor. ;9541 :Aristakes II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9547 :Henoor VIII becomes Emperor. ;9567 :Pleistarchos Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9569 :Konstantinos VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9572 :Ezhar XIV becomes Emperor. ;9584 :Aristakes III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9613 :Kalus III becomes Emperor. ;9615 :Josif VII becomes Emperor. ;9652 :Philodelphos Atreides (Minos V) becomes head of the House. ;9658 :Sidir XX becomes Emperor. ;9670 :Josif VIII becomes Emperor. ;9675 :Pausanias XXIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9688 :Ezhar XV becomes Emperor. ;9711 :Demetrios XXXII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9731 :Sheset X becomes Emperor. ;9732 :Breeman Corrin XXIII becomes Emperor. ;9740 :Aristakes IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9744 :Kuros Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9751 :Elacca drug in relatively common use. ;9754 :Ezhar XVI becomes Emperor. ;9760 :Audrii XIII becomes Emperor. ;9769 :Elias III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9800 :Minos VI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9803 :Hajus II Corrin XXIV becomes Emperor. ;9828 :Audrii XIV becomes Emperor. ;9846 AG :Invention of Hunter-seeker. ;9851 :Audrii XV becomes Emperor. :Orestes IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9876 :Minos VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9913 :Iakobos II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9924 :Henoor IX becomes Emperor. ;9929 :Kalman Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9935 :Fredhrick XVIII becomes Emperor. ;9942 :Minos VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9960 :Rauvard Kalus IV becomes Emperor. ;9988 :Philippos XV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;ca. 10000 AG :Invention of the Distrans on Ix. ;10002 :Akbar II Avelard XX becomes Emperor. ;10031 :Hajus III becomes Emperor. ;10035 :Minos IX Atreides becomes head of the House. ;10077 :Paulos XVIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;10079 :Fredhrick XIX becomes Emperor. ;10092 AG :Semuta extraction process discovered. ;10116 :Minotauros Atreides (Mintor) becomes head of the House. ;10120 :Corrin XXV becomes Emperor. ;10122 :Elrood IX becomes Emperor. ;10140 AG :LETO ATREIDES (Duke Leto I) born. ;10150 :Beginning of a turbulent era. ;10154 AG :LADY JESSICA born. ;10155 AG-AG :GURNEY HALLECK a Harkonnen slave on Giedi Prime. ;10156 :Shaddam IV becomes Emperor. ;10158 AG :DUNCAN IDAHO (the human) born. ;10163 :Leto I Atreides becomes head of the House. ;10165 :Halleck is liberated. ;10168 :Jessica's 14-year education on "mothering" is completed on Wallach IX/DE (assuming her training started since she was born).Atreides-Harkonnen, Lady Jessica ;10175 AG :PAUL ATREIDES born. :War of Assassins between House Moritani/DE and House Ginaz/DE. ;10179 AG :First successful implant of the distrans in a human. ;10181 :Total defeat of the Ginaz. ;10182 :War of Assassins between Harkonnen and House Kalifi, with the interference of Shaddam IV. ;10185 : Birth of Buer Agarves/DEAgarves, Buer ;10190 AG-10191 AG :House Atreides moves to ARRAKIS. ;10191 AG :War of Assassins between Harkonnen and Atreides; the largest one in recorded history with the most sweeping political consequences. :The Sardaukar attack on Arrakis kills Duke Leto; Paul and Jessica go into the desert with the Fremen. Paulos XIX Atreides becomes head of the House. :Stilgar/DE brings Paul and Jessica to Sietch Tabr/DE :ALIA ATREIDES born. ;10193 AG :Paul regains control of Arrakis and its spice monopoly. ;10196 AG :SHADDAM IV abdicates; Irulan III becomes Regent. House of Atreides Corrino :Paul I Muad'Dib becomes Emperor :PAUL'S JIHAD. :According to a controversial account, Hasimir and Margot Fenring returned from Rakis with the deposed Shaddam IV and were attacked by Otto Aramsham/DE, who was killed in his attempt. ;10200 AG :FARAD'N (KENOLA) born to Wensicia and Count Dalak Kenola. ;10204 AG :Count Dalak dies suspiciously in 'thopter accident; Farad'n's last name is changed to Corrino. ;10208 AG :GHOLA HAYT (Duncan-10208) is created and presented to Paul. ;10209 AG :Paul returns to Tabr with pregnant Chani/DE LETO II and GHANIMA born. CHANI dies. Paul goes into the desert, and Alia becomes regent. ;10210 AG :Alia dissolves the FEDAYKIN, Paul's Death-Commandos. ;10218 AG :Duncan-10208 delivers Lady Jessica to House Corrino. ;10219 AG :Agarves finds Stilgar, but unwittingly brings Alia's forces to his refuge. Stilgar kills Agarves. He and his party are overwhelmed. :Leto II Atreides becomes head of the House. End of a turbulent era. ;10225 :Hasimir Fenring dies. ;10246 AG :Aitu Cinoli born on Yorba (Cygni Alpha-3). ;10266 : Cinoli leaves home and starts working for Gwent-Orlov. ;10271 AG :REVOLT OF THE FREMEN crushed, and its leader, Duncan-10235, is put to death. ;10276 :Al-Harba quits his job and moves to Arrakis. ;10278 :Al-Harba is "discovered" by Ghanima and Farad'n. ;10280 :Al-Harba's first play, The Sandrider meets with acclaim. ;10281 :Al-Harba and L. Fen Whately authorize an account at the Bank of Arrakeen. :Al-Harba writes Kuursar Divided ;10283 :Al-Harba writes Shaddam IV and The History of Duke Leto, Part I ;10285 :Al-Harba writes The History of Duke Leto, Part II ;10286 :Al-Harba marries Vela Cinoli. ;10288 :Al-Harba writes "Sook," He Said ;10289 :Al-Harba writes Players at the Game of Pebbles ;10291 :13 nAvlardim: Al-Harba writes to H. H. Kanadel about royalty payments. ;10292 :Al-Harba writes The Dusty Palms ;10295 :Al-Harba purchases half-interest in an Arrakeen restaurant. :The Chronicles of the Conquerors is translated on Arrakis. ;10296 :Al-Harba writes Hasimir ;10297 :Al-Harba writes The Shuumkee Progressions ;10298 :Al-Harba writes Plenty of Time for Love ;10299 :Al-Harba writes Carthage ;10300? :Al-Harba writes Not the Worm Ouroboros ;10302 :Al-Harba writes Water for the Dead ;10303 :Al-Harba writes Lichna ;10304 :Al-Harba writes Ampoliros and The Arrakeen Tarot ;10305 :Al-Harba writes Stilgar's Dream ;10306 :Al-Harba supports a fellow playwright as a witness in a plagiarism suit. :Al-Harba writes Chani ;10310 :Al-Harba writes Troubadour, Another Melody ;10312 :Al-Harba writes Don't Drink the Water ;10313 :Al-Harba retires and leaves Arrakeen. ;10317 :Al-Harba dies on Fides. ;10320 :Vela Cinoli edits the tome Works on Fides. ;10324 :Champagne in My Slipper is published. ;10335 :Guaddaf begins his career. ;10366 :Guaddaf writes Judgment on Arrakeen.The Al-Harba question ;10630 :Avelarad Svif-Josif begins the controversy surrounding al-Harba's historicity. ;10635 :Kurt Zhuurazh writes Al-Ada and al-Harba asserting that Farad'n Corrino was al-Harba. ;10638 :Bsh. Joon Piitpinail writes Al-Ada is al-Harba, a seminal skeptical work concerning the historicity of Al-Harba. ;10647 :Izhnaikas Bauf writes The Great Cryptogram supporting that al-Harba was Farad'n Corrino. ;10665 : J. T. Duub writes Half-a-Dozen Harbas suggesting that Hasimir Fenring did not die, but assumed the identity of Harq al-Harba. ;10710 :A. J. Kiilwan writes The Man Who Was al-Harba claiming that al-Harba's plays were written by emperor Leto II Atreides. ;10941 AG :Duncan-10895 reveals the ritual of SIAYNOQ. ;11099 : Final Force joins with Duncan Idaho in an attempt to assassinate Leto II.Otto Aramsham ;11103 : Unsuccessful assassination attempt ends. ;11745 AG :THE ORDER OF MENTATS is suppressed by Leto II. ;12335 AG :The execution of THE NINE HISTORIANS. ;12704 : Astronomer Chelin detects the Canopus system dust cloud.Arrakis, planetary system ;12725 AG :The Festival City of Onn is built according to the design of Duncan-12720. ;12984 : Evidence is found correlating Arrakis ice-age periods with the dust cloud opacity. ;13724 AG :The death of LETO II. ;14702 AG :THE CROMPTON RUINS discovered. ;14491 : Ravan discovers Canopus B.Canopus, local star group ;14797 : Quanal discovers splitting of the tertiary Korane absorption doublet and establishes the presence of a general magnetic field. ;15188 : Krai makes extensive studies on Ven's atmosphere, showing that it can't support organic molecules. ;15525 AG :The finding of THE RAKIS HOARD. ;15540 AG :The publication of THE DUNE ENCYCLOPEDIA. Compiled by W. D. I. and W. E. M. ;15557 : Nilen develops the microtronic detector. The nucleus of Starspen galaxy is observed.Canopus, galactic location Category:Dune Encyclopedia Category:Chronology Category:Timelines